<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Perspectives by Shiny_Boyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592793">Two Perspectives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Boyo/pseuds/Shiny_Boyo'>Shiny_Boyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, no idea how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Boyo/pseuds/Shiny_Boyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pax, a punk kid, recently went through a bad breakup and just got a shitty apartment but he makes do with it. Suddenly an art student named Arlo moved in next to him and he's now confused about his sexuality. Join his and Arlo's journey through life!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad Day For Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first story on here so sorry if its shitty and this chapter is short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Pax</strong></em><br/>Stupid Ali, stupid world, stupid me. Those were the only thoughts in my head. I sighed and took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I was walking to my apartment and rubbed my hand on my arm trying to warm myself up. I was finally at my apartment and tried to take my keys out to open my door but I was having a bit of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“stupid….keys!” I gritted still failing at opening my door.</p><p>After a few more attempts he successfully opened his door and walked in, immediately sitting down on his couch letting a tired groan slip out, “Maybe I should just sleep here….yeah, great idea….”. He fell asleep as soon as he said that.</p><p>He woke up a few hours later to knocking on his door and he groaned, “who the hell is it?”<br/>He got up and opened the door, “who are yo-”. He got interrupted by a cheerful voice, “Hi! How are you? I'm Arlo, nice to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>The cheerful boy had a big grin on his face and was holding a plate of cookies and brownies which made Pax confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Why….are you here?” He was so confused about why a cute guy was at his doorstep. His eyes widened not believing he just called a guy cute.</p><p> </p><p>The guy, Arlo, waved his hand in front of his face, “are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He snapped out his thoughts, “yeah I’m fine. I’m Pax, nice to meet you too Arlo,” He was still confused.</p><p> </p><p>Arlo gave him the plate of cookies and brownies and what he said next surprised Pax. “I'm your neighbor! Anyways, hope you enjoy the cookies and brownies and have a nice day,” Arlo walked away back to his own apartment next to Pax.</p><p> </p><p>He stood there dumbfounded and confused. He closed the door and sat on the couch eating on the cookies. “Damn! These are good,”. He questioned if he was straight or not while eating the sweets that Arlo baked but he decided to just save it for later so he got ready for bed and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What A Nice Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again sorry that its shitty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Arlo</strong></em><br/>I wiped away the sweat on my forehead. Moving and unpacking boxes with no ac is difficult. I felt sweaty, sticky, and disgusting in general so I grabbed some clothes and headed over to the bathroom to shower. I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and sighed happily.</p><p>I remembered that I had a neighbor and I decided to bake some stuff for them so that's what I did. I baked cookies and brownies for him, I also put little pride flags on some of them cause I didn't know if they were apart of the LGBTQ+ or not and its pride month so why not. I smiled at them and put them all on a plate.</p><p>I was in front of their door and took a deep breath before putting a big grin on my face and knocking on his door. I saw a man that looked to be in his late teens to early twenties and damn did he look handsome. He was the exact opposite of me since he was a punk and I was basically a soft boy.</p><p>“Who are yo-” He started to ask but I interrupted him, “HI! I’m Arlo, nice to meet you!”</p><p>“Why….are you here?” He seemed confused and I think he zoned out a bit so I waved my hand in his face, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine. I’m Pax, nice to meet you too Arlo.” I gave him the plate and what I said next apparently surprised him, “I'm your neighbor! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the cookies and brownies and have a nice day.”</p><p>I walked back to my apartment and sat on the couch already fantasizing about him. God, he was so pretty. I grabbed a pillow and squealed into it.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna hug him so much! I hope he’s into guys…” He really hoped that Pax was into guys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Gods Must Have Heard Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just realised how short these chapaters are and yes i am copy and pasting them from a google doc fuck you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Pax</em></strong><br/>I woke up and got ready for the day but the sun got in my eye and hissed. “ah!”<br/>God do I hate the sun, I rubbed my eyes and went to go make a sandwich since it was like what, 1 pm or something? I don’t know but I made my sandwich and ate it.</p><p> </p><p>I heard a knock again, I hope it's that cute boy again. I opened the door and my wishes have been heard since he was right in front of me, “Hi!”</p><p>How is he so cheery in the morning? I don’t think he’s normal. “Hi…”. It really felt like I could fall asleep right then and there because of how tired I was.</p><p><em><strong>Arlo</strong></em><br/>When he opened the door, I saw his face and I wanted to hug him so badly. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I HATE BUT LOVE THE WAY HE MAKES ME FEEL!! As I was having my gay panic attack he snapped in front of my face and it was like I came back from the dead.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” We talked a bit before I had to leave for work which is a pain. “Anyways, bye! Have a nice day!” I walked to work and got the register ready.</p><p><em><strong>Pax</strong></em><br/>When he saw me he went into his own little world until I snapped in front of his face. He looked so dazed, so……..adorable. All I wanted to do was hug him for some reason but I didn’t let that distract me from making sure he was okay. “Are you okay?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m fine,” We talked for a bit until he left and we said our goodbyes. I walked in and sat on the couch finally realizing that I’m anything but straight. God, I’m so gay for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Mystery For The Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my god a lightly longer chapter i think also tw, there will be blood and knives and head bashing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Arlo</em></strong><br/>I was taking a shortcut to my apartment but was interrupted on my not so lovely walk by a stranger pinning me to the wall by my shoulders, making me wince from the force.</p><p>A knife was pressed to my neck, "really? this again?" I asked.</p><p>"huh? What do you mean this again?" This response made me sigh and slump a bit, well as much as I could with being pressed against a wall with a knife against my throat. "You guys are starting to get annoying so....bye!" I kicked the person away and walked away while dusting off my shirt.</p><p>I finally got to my apartment and took out my keys but they wouldn’t go in, after a minute or two of me trying to open my door and failing miserably Pax walked out and waved to me so I waved back, “Hi!”</p><p>We talked for a bit before Pax stopped mid sentence sort of staring at my neck? Oh god did that knife leave a mark?</p><p>“u-uhm…...Arlo?”</p><p>“Yes?” He noticed, how do I get myself out of this?</p><p>“Why is there a little blood on your neck?”</p><p>I looked into his eyes which were filled with concern, I’m gonna feel so bad after this.</p><p><em><strong>Pax</strong></em><br/>A million questions raced through my mind once I saw the blood on Arlo’s neck, why would someone even hurt him? He’s so sweet and friendly. He started walking towards me, making me confused. “Huh?”<br/>Suddenly…...everything went blank and I shot up looking around breathing heavily, looking around.<br/>“W-what?” I was so confused. Wasn’t I outside with Arlo? Or…...was I dreaming?<br/>I got up wincing a bit, what even happened? My stomach grumbled so I walked into the kitchen to make ramen.<br/><em><strong>Arlo</strong></em><br/>I patched up the cut on my neck, putting a small bandage on it. I groaned and flopped on the couch, reaching for my computer wondering if one my favorite comics updated. I checked and it wasn't. I groaned again, there wasn't anything to do so i decided to take a nap on the couch but I saw him out of the corner of my eye, “What do you want?”</p><p>He chuckled, “We both know what I want dear.” I heard him walk over to him and he grabbed my hair pulling me up to face him.</p><p><em><strong>?????</strong></em><br/>It hurt me to do this to him but…..I had too. I had to kill him or bring him back and I doubt that he would come back after what they did to him.</p><p><em><strong>Arlo</strong></em><br/>“At least I don't.”<br/>He slammed my head down on the table, I looked at the table….Just a bit of blood on my table that I’ve got to clean up later. There was also blood dripping from my forehead. Great.</p><p><em><strong>??????</strong></em><br/>I just kept slamming his head on the table trying not to cringe or show emotion, oh god i hate this, why did they have to send me? I asked him so many questions but he never answered them.</p><p>He let go of Arlo’s head and sighed. Arlo’s body dropped to the floor, his face covered and dripping with blood, the table in the same state. He walked out slamming the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Death?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is really short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Arlo</strong></em><br/>I just stared at the door ever since he left, my head hurts so bad….<br/>Why didn’t he finish the job? The questions made my head hurt more.<br/>Thankfully the darkness took me and I blacked out, the darkness is so comforting for some reason…...I guess I’ll never find out…..</p><p><em><strong>Pax</strong></em><br/>I finished eating my ramen, now full.<br/>“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh, there’s nothing to do………”<br/>I heard something slamming, like a book dropping onto a table or something maybe, but whatever it was it made me jump out of skin. It seemed to come from Arlo’s apartment……...maybe he dropped something?<br/>I walked out of my apartment and knocked on his door, “Arlo? Are you there? Are you ok?”<br/>No answer, I tried again and just like before…...no answer.<br/>Maybe he’s asleep……..or maybe he’s hurt, I picked the lock and quietly opened the door, sneaking in. The blood on the table scared me, I looked around trying to find Arlo if he’s even here, but thankfully I saw him on the floor.<br/>I gently papped his face trying to wake him up but he’s not waking up. I sighed and carefully carried him back to my apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A nice surprise......I guess...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jesus i need to write longer chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Arlo</strong></em><br/>I opened my eyes but quickly shut them back close since I was being blinded by lights, well….sort of.<br/>I tried again, opening my eyes slowly, not being blinded this time. I looked around, not recognizing where I am, I shot up not caring about the splitting headache I have. My head hit against something while falling after I tripped cause that’s what happens after you trip. I heard footsteps and prayed it wasn’t him.</p><p><em><strong>Pax</strong></em><br/>While cooking I heard something, well more like someone, fall so I peaked my head into the living room and saw Arlo on the floor rubbing his head. “You ok there?”<br/>He whipped his head around, for a split second I thought I saw fear in his eyes...but now...he seems more relaxed.</p><p><em><strong>Arlo</strong></em><br/>“Pax? Pax!” He finally snapped out of his daze.<br/>“Yes, hi, hello”<br/>I raised my eyebrow, giving him a confused look but he brushed me off.<br/>I sighed and got up, wobbling a bit.<br/>“There’s food ready if you’re hungry”<br/>“T-thanks..” I sat at the table across from Pax eating a sandwich which was delicious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heaven or Hell? No One Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello short chapter about myster character</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>???????</em></strong><br/>I knew I was getting some kind of punishment since I didn't finish the job. I was shaking and everyone was looking at me with pity in their eyes knowing I probably won’t survive and if I do…..they’ll make sure I don't….<br/>I kneeled in front of 3 giants, nobody knows exactly what they look like even though they’re in public a lot. This is a bit questionable but nobody dares to ask about it.<br/>I heard whispers all around me, really? A public execution? Classic.<br/>My face stung, I didn’t dare to look up. This time a punch making blood drip out the corner of my mouth. More punches came my way….but I didn't dodge them cause if I did….something much worse would happen to me.</p><p> </p><p>I saw dots and….I think the floor….they probably went to town on me. I tried to get up and winced, yeah they went more than to town. I got up after a lot of trial and error but I did it, people looked at me with pity…...I hate that look so much, sometimes I just want to punch it right off their face.<br/>I limped back to my home on the outskirts…..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>